On Losses and Gains
by somebrowneyedchick
Summary: Spoilers for S6, EP8. What I imagine is happening during the crisis at hand.


There was no Alexandria, there weren't any walkers, there weren't any vicious Wolves on the prowl or locked in a certain basement, lying in wait.

At least, that is what Denise is trying to tell herself.

The last five minutes kept replaying in her head, as Tara ran around securing the door and window. The wolf, pushing her outside. A walker, putting its hands up to her face. A shot, blasting the walkers head off. Blood, splattering on her back. The wolf falling, Tara grabbing her hand, and the two of them sprinting to Aaron and Eric's house. Denise remembers thanking whomever that the break happened on the other side of town, and that this part was mercifully less overrun with the dead. No word on where Aaron or Eric are though. She hopes that they're okay.

"Denise. Help" Right, she needed to help Tara. She was supposed to be strong now- for herself and for others. Tara points to the door. "We need to push everything in this room in front of it." She and Tara push the bed in front of the door. On top of the bed go the two night tables, the lamp, and the armchair. The wardrobe and the bookshelf go in front of the bed. Then they were done. The folded the bed sheet over the window. This seemed okay. This was safe, for right now immediately. Second floor. There's a bathroom they can hide in if worse comes to worst.

So she and Tara are sitting against the wall, holding hands and breathing. There's nothing to talk about anyway. Until-

"I've never been so scared in my life."

Denise blinks. Did Tara really just say that? Tara was so brave and just so tough. She can't imagine it coming from her mouth. But then again, she's only known her for a little while. Maybe that's why it scares her that she's falling for the girl so fast.

"What do you mean? You were out there before all this, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"So you're used to this."

"Yeah, but before I didn't have anything to lose. Well, I lost Noah, but that was because of some prick and a freak revolving door."

Denise is a little confused at this statement. Who else is she losing? Oh, of course, the girl has a bromance with Eugene to end all bromances.

"Right. Well, Eugene is with Rosita. She's enough to keep both of them safe. Who knows, maybe Eugene will tough up too."

"It's not those guys. Well, it is, I'm worried sick about them. It's just…"

This is the one thing she's good at. Psychiatry. Tara is diverting.

"It's just what, Tara?"

Tara takes a deep breath and spews forth-

"IjustgotreallynauseousanddizzyandscaredwhenthatwolfledyououtthedoorbecauseIloveyouandIcan'thaveanotherpersonIlovedieI'msostupid."

Tears well up in Tara's eyes, Denise lets out a soft little exhale, and then they're kissing like they'll die if they do anything else. Which, is actually not to far from the truth. Denise's shirt is off, she doesn't know how and that seems to set a chain reaction in Tara that makes her think they MUST lose every single article of clothing and suddenly the hesitant doctor is completely naked with an equally naked Tara on top of her and she didn't expect to lose her virginity during a zombie apocalypse where the chances of her dying in the next 24 hours are very high but that's apparently how her life is going to be and suddenly every other thought flies behind the curtain when Tara's mouth descends hungrily on her neck and it thankfully seems more out of lust than a desire to eat her flesh.

Their legs slip between each other's thighs and Tara gasps. The warm wetness is the most human thing she's felt in a long while. Tara and Denise rock against each other, their breaths mingling in short pants.

"I...I love you…" Denise manages to stutter out. Tara's fingers enter her and it's _so_ tight but it feels so good and she can't make any other noises except ones that aren't in any lexicon she knows of.

"Fuck…fuck…I love you too. Oh my god I love you, Denise."

The two figures on the floor rock more insistently, and Denise feels something coiling tensely inside of her and Tara rutting against her is obscene but it's the best thing she's ever felt. And then she snaps, she's falling and lost in a wave of pleasure. She hears Tara call her name and tremble and feels two hands anchor hers.

It's quiet then, except for the groans of the dead outside. Denise looks up and Tara is beaming, for some strange reason. The girl on top of her leans down, kisses her hard and speaks a sentence that immediately sets loose a flood of contentment, love and safety in her stomach.

"I'll be okay if I have you."

They don't know what will happen in the next thirty seconds, but it's okay for now.


End file.
